strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Sito Codan
=Member Information= of the USS Noble]] Sito Codan was a Flag Officer within ST-RP. He had been a member since late 2003, and progressed through the ranks and transitions in leadership. Originally brought in by a combined effort of then Lt. Tiberius Smith and Cadet Daniel Rydell, whom Sito had known in real life. Since then, Sito and Dan have been roughly parallel in ranks, with the only diversion when Dan was promoted to Fleet Admiral, and Sito remained at Commander. In Late 2005, with the departure of Squall Leonhart, Sito was given the rank of Flag Officer. Sito used to be known as Brelck, but later changed his name as that persona became a character of Star Trek: Discovery. Sito's persona was usually portrayed by Gabriel Byrne. =Role-Play Specialties= * Engineering * Medical * Security =ST-RP & Starfleet Record= Full Name: Sito Codan Place of Birth: Disparza Province, Bajor Date of Birth: (Earth) October 27, 2350 Birth Parent(s): Perim (father, deceased) and Mani (mother, deceased) Sibling(s): Sito Jaxa (KIA) Current Posting: Starbase 235, Fleet Operations Previous Posting: Project: Discovery (Refit), U.S.S. Noble-A, NCC-75535-A, Project: Discovery, U.S.S. NCC-78119, U.S.S. Thunderchild, NCC-63549, U.S.S. Tecumseh, NCC-14934 Rank: Fleet Admiral Service Number: 55K372MI23C Command Code: Sito Σσς (Sigma) IX Promotion Record * February 2370 - Graduation from Starfleet Academy with the rank of Ensign; Assigned to the U.S.S. Tecumseh, NCC-14934 under Captain Malcom Raymond as Warpfield Specialist 3rd Class * July 2370 - Resigned from Starfleet after his sister, Ensign Sito Jaxa was killed in the line of duty by a Cardassian patrol ship, while attempting to get a Cardassian defector back to Cardassian space(1). Sito Codan joins the Maquis * 2373 - Re-admitted to Starfleet under probation with the provisional rank of Lt. JG. Assigned to the U.S.S. Thunderchild as an mechanical engineer * 2375 - Promoted to Lieutenant: Assigned to the U.S.S. Michigan as Assistant Chief Engineer under Captain John Engler. Met Lt. Cmdr. Brelck and Commander Dan Rydell * 2378 - Promoted to Lieutenant Commander: Assigned to Project: Discovery as subspace field analyst * 2379 - Promoted to Commander: Chief Engineer of the U.S.S. Noble-A during construction * 2380 - Re-assigned aboard the Noble as Commanding Officer Awards and Commendations * 2370 - Graduated Starfleet Academy, salutorian of Starfleet Academy Engineering School * 2373 - Awarded the Deep Space Nine Cluster for participating in action during The Battle Second of Deep Space Nine * 2374 - Awarded the Chin'toka Cluster for participating in action during the First Battle of Chin'toka * 2375 - Awarded the Cardassia Cluster for participating in action during the of Cardassia * 2375 - Awarded the Dominon Cluster for participating in action during the Dominion War Biographical Profile Born in Disparza Provience on Bajor, Sito Codan knew the cruelties of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. Both his parents were killed in 2361 as a retaliation against a local terrorist action. Sito Jaxa and Codan were relocated to the Musilla Provience to stay with their aunt, where both excelled in knowledge and in 2366, Jaxa left for the Academy. A few years later, Codan was also accepted into the Academy, but on a different track then his older sister. While Jaxa took to the security field, Codan went towards Engineering. Having an older sibling in the Academy had it's advantages and disadvantages and Codan and Jaxa set the unofficial record for most pranks to each other in 2369. In 2370, Jaxa was assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise-D and Codan was set onto a cadet cruise aboard the U.S.S. Tecumseh. Later that year Sito Jaxa was killed by Cardassians in a covert mission. This threw Codan over the edge, and resigned his Starfleet commission in 2370, and was last seen officially boarding a transport for Tracken II in the Demilitarized Zone, a known Maquis colony. Sito Codan became an engineer onboard the Vigilence, a Type-VI courier ship, which the Maquis used as a fast attack supporting fire gunboat. It had the power to take down most small Cardassian ships single handedly. He was promoted to Lieutenant JG within the Maquis ranks, before the Vigilance was destroyed near Aschelan V after an attack on the fuel depot located there. Escape pods were picked up by the Liberty, under command of Cardassians Chakotay, who ferried them to Ronara Prime. Sito was then transferred to Athos IV during construction of a hidden base deep in the Badlands. But in 2373, the Dominion attacked and slaughtered the Maquis forcing the last remnants to Athos IV. The last surviving Maquis, Sito Codan among them, was rescued by Captain Benjamin Sisko. In light of Sito's experience with the Cardassians and the the Dominion, Codan was given a probationary rank of Lieutenant JG and assigned to the U.S.S. Thunderchild, NCC-63549 during the opening days of the Dominion War. While the Thunderchild acted bravely, she was severely damaged yet salvaged during the First Battle of Chin'toka. Sito was then transferred to the U.S.S. Michigan under the direct command of Lt. Cmdr. Brelck, Commander Dan Rydell, and Captain John Engler. Brelck, Sito and Rydell all became fast friends and accepted the torn, dispassionate Bajoran into their comradary. And began a five-year tour with each other. Although the Michigan was destroyed in the dusk of the Dominion War, both Brelck and Codan were transferred on the start of Project Discovery. During Project: Discovery the teamwork of Brelck and Codan was solidified, and only secured the success for the ship when Brelck and Rydell were assigned onboard it. Codan on the other hand was transferred back to Yoyodyne Propulsion to begin work as the Chief Engineer of the U.S.S. Noble-A (at the time, Captainless). When Rydell returned from his tour with the Discovery and debriefed he was given command of the Noble in the opening days of the Kilrathi Conflict. Alternate Aliases Brelck Q'uxta Brelck was the first officer of Project: Discovery, and longtime friend of Captain Dan Rydell. Liam Drake A Colonel in the Starfleet Marine Corps, Drake commands the expeditionary force ship U.S.S. Belleau Wood. Gabriel McGowan A decent engineer from Scotland, he was somewhat timid. Real Life In real life, Sito was a utility worker in the mid-Michigan area. He was 22 years old, lives in a rented house, and drives a Jeep. He has a real-life significant other, known only to the online world as "K." Sito resigned ST-RP in September 2008 due to personal reasons. =References= 1 - Memory Alpha - Lower Decks (Episode) Category:Retired_Members